kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hive
= The Hive = The Hive is a chat room on Kong that is full of very lively regular users, so don't expect to go there for peace and quiet. Come on in, join in the convo, and prepare for an interesting time. If you plan to troll, you're always welcome to leave, but if you stay and troll, prepare to be mocked and ridiculed by the regs. (And then silenced.) The Hive serves as a new chat room for League of Gamers chatters after two influential regs at the League of Gamers were given mod powers, along with ownership of chat rooms. Half of the regular population of the League of Gamers moved to the Hive. []=All. Famous Hive Quotes "Remember, if it ain't worth the buzz, it ain't worth the Hive." -Revo- "If u here buzzing in the Hive, u know they're making honey." -Random Famous Person- Remember dont let the 'Umbrella Corporation' into The Hive, or else hell will break loose (I am not joking)! -Some random noob- "Speaking of hookers, where is TWA? xD" ~SuitedThief GET BACK TO WORK! THIS HONEY WONT MAKE ITS SELF YOU KNOW! -MST- SHUT THE **** UP SCHMUT! (people would say this to unspecting users who say "hi", it would suprise them) -Old Regs- NOTE: The two above are official old hive greetings, many people can see why the 2nd one died quick. Users Below are a list of all the users of the Hive, enjoy! Mods MSTaylor The old (and original) room owner of The Hive. AjaxNeron Gladiator Boyblue Former room owner of The Hive GwenWilliams Betrayer of the Hive and prime suspect of the honey syrup murders. Was last seen flying away in an airship. TheWhiteAngel New room owner as of October 12. Beny071 Heh, quite the hard ass aren't I? Well tough. Hunkadunkus ♫ Just a small town girl ♫ .... Wait, what M? (May have permanently left The Hive) FrozenCereal Frequently in Transformice chats--if he doesn't respond then just slap him with a PM. Regular Users 'Regs' ---- 2worlds Alphapowner balto8123 batzilla beccalinn Beny071 cornfriday deviloflife Formortiis FrozenCereal GigglesMcKenzie Goober163 Guolin GuyTheBloody holycrapacolaham hunkadunkus ichishinigami Jimmywa kilopert legion105 Life looku 20 magykx MCMo MinGunMeatel moomoomoomoo PAULVERIZER11 petesahooligan SairaJayn secretos SuitedThief SupremeH snape007 Tahunu TheWhiteAngel tissue55555 Tsukaza ultimentgamer vivi331 zek136 If you're not on the list, please add your name in alpha order. Informative Worthy Information about Notable Regulars 2worlds One of The Hive's most notorious trolls. $100,000 (or £80,000) bounty on his head. AjaxNeron The Hive's mascot "The Banhammer" and a member who is now a Moderator. He pops in roughly once or twice a month beccalinn the pagan Reverand Jedi master of the hive. She has to give permission to those who want to use the force within The Hive. Beny071 Spontaneous chatter. Lovable person. :) Still a hard ass though. Boyblue Self-styled "crazy uncle" to all Hivers, he enjoys his status as one of Kongregate's many ronin mods. One of the three "Modsketeers", which include himself, Potshotlynxlynx, and AjaxNeron. Fond of caffeine and elder brother of NODcepter. A short time, Owner of The Hive. cornfriday Former Hiver. He has no access to Internet. Formortiis Formortiisalso known as form. is 15, male, and can easily get upset, loves to rp and loves to mess with people sometimes. likes to sit in a tree when mingunmeatel is near. FrozenCereal FrozenCereal ";p" GigglesMcKenzie Former Hiver. Guolin Well, all I can say is that Guolin is your average nerd on Kongregate. His original name was lowercase guolin, but since the underlining of names in the chat room made it look like quolin, he demanded to have it changed to Guolin. He prefers action, adventure, puzzle, and strategy games, though he tends to follow the current Hive gaming trends. (Elements and Everybody Edits, and whatever fun game came out on that day) Also, I herd he lieks mudkipz. GwenWilliams GwenWilliams is the mom of The Hive. Hunkadunkus Hunkadunkus Self proclaimed Superhero with nothing to lose. Tends to enjoy playing lots of multiplayer games, and tries to hold the peace, even though it's not often held for very long. "Let's be friends... that way, I don't have to feel so bad when I inevitably defeat you " ichishinigami ichishinigami, originally hailing from the chatroom Paradise, is now a regular member of the Hive and has been for about a year and a half. He is an atheistic nerd whos trigger finger on FPS games gets more exercise than his body, yet weighs 115 pounds. Despite his amount of time at Kongregate, he is only level 14 due to not playing badged games often. What a newb. Also known as ichi. iRevo iRevo has a long history in a short period of time. Originally hailing from Road Scholars, he has traveled all over Kong just too see the different aspects of the community. He is known for his iPuns, unexpected RP entrances, and his oh-so,not-so sexual wits. Co-owner of the Village Bar("Club V"). kilopert kilopert, self proclaimed "Cloak & Dagger Troll" of The Hive. He is a regularly visiting reg that spends late nights in The Hive with Ichishinigami. He often antagonises FrozenCereal for being a Mod sometimes, but is really a good friend of his. He is known as the best Transformice player in The Hive, and hardly ever puts the game down. Also known as Kilo. legion105 Hiver and randomer, i joined because i thought having an account would allow me to talk to people, make new friends, clearly i was wrong, when i was in barrens chat, for the first 3-4 days of my account i then moved to the hive, because it sounded cool and i think bees are cool, wasps druel, drool, however you spell Magykx magykx well... he's here and other than that, it's random. he's kinda insane and will be RPing like crazy(even with a mod in the room) and drops away to play WoW constantly (halo 3 less constantly). One of the few people that like the new mod (that he knows of) we don't know what else to say. MinGunMeatel MinGunMeatel is in the Hive everyday (more or less). Often referred to as Min, Ming, MinGun, GunMeat, Meaty, MGM, Evil Baker, Pie King, God of Pie, Pie Emperor, Doctor Who Sage, & Greg (why is he called Greg u ask ur self? Think about it.). He gives pie to anyone who wants pie, he is (the) God (of pie). Dont say anything about his name i.e. meatel (its a long & complicated story). He is the 1st person to call Jikanu "Grif" & the 10th person to call 'TheWhiteAngel' Sir Twabby Seabiscuit (another long story). He knows more about 'Doctor Who' (The Beeb's longest running sci-fi show) in the Hive than anybody (that's where the nickname Doctor Who Sage came from). He was suffering from Caesary Addict Syndrome & is the very first person in the gaming world to get it, when Caesary was still on Kong :D He invented a new game, 'Random Song Quote of the Day' in chat, only playable in chat. Since August '10, he has became a Beatles Mega-fan. On several occasions his 'Future self' did appear in chat, & often talks about future Hive users, he is nicer, wiser & more polite than the current Min. There are rumours tht future Min, is called Greg. There is also another Min, this one is called '3rd person Min'. moomoomoomoo moomoomoomoo is resident crappy games developer and half spammer. He also delivers milk to the hungry children of Africa. Distributor of moo burgers. Paulverizer11 There are those who call him... Paul. Here at The Hive pretty much always, to lend a helping hand, listen to your problems, give advice, or even Paulverize Hive aggressors. SairaJayn The outspoken one of the Hive, has no problem in telling you where to go in the best way possible :) SuitedThief Went on a badgehunting quest at level 16, stopped at level 21. He earned 5 levels in 3 weeks. Let's give him a sarcastic and slow round of applause. SupremeH Had to add himself to this list even though he was a reg before Paul. Has been on every day since January 1st, 2011. Always tries to help and welcomes newcomers. tissue55555 tissue55555 umm yah, like totally, sooo im basically 15, anime freak, and is good at annoying people to hell and back :D TheMetalFork Used to be darkmoon, now TheMetalFork. TheWhiteAngel 15 year-old artist and spontaneous chatter. ultimentgamer Former Hiver. zek136 zek136 You know, I herd he leiks mudkips. zek's ability to play a twist on words can always deathen a dead chat. =Mysteries of The Hive= The Heart of the Hive (Myth?) A long, long, time ago in a galaxy far far away... er.. I mean Honeycomb.. far far away... Joking Ok, the real story, goes like this : to be added... Mingun's Pie Factory (Confirmed to be real) There have been many rumours, to this tale, some people (users) have been 'silenced' to even speak of the rumours, but at exactly 20:00, 21st of October 2010, Mingun has finally told the gaming world (inside The Hive), the truth behind his Pie Factory.... At exactly 19:40, on the 9th of October, 2010, the factory workers (the Bakers), went on strike, for better living, conditions, the workers were currently living, in the basment of the factory, it was very nosiy, from the nightshift workers, working on the machines above, the workers who were trying to get to sleep, didn't get any sleep at all, their meals consisted of cookies & milk, they were not allowed any thing else, if one of the workers said 'cake' or 'I want some cake!', two body guard-type workers came in to the mess hall, & took the worker, who said 'cake' away to some where unknown. The workers went on strike outside, the factory, un-be-knownst to the workers, the factory was based in a isolated are of The Hive, they were atleast 50-100 miles away from the nearest person, or building, no one, even knew about the factory till later on. On the 10th of October, 2010, when Mingun came to the factory, for his bi-daily mangening the factory, he noticed, over his office which over looks the factory floor, More to be added.... =Games Inspired by The Hive= The Hive Chat The Hive Chat by crispychipmunk, is, what else? A game with absolutely nothing happening on it so you can chat without lag. It does have three Hive residents on it, though, those residents being ResidentEvilMan, GwenWilliams, and MSTaylor, who are all in the same family, and have different speech bubbles saying different things in them. Oh, they are also represented as random faces on top of a cartoony bee body, and there is a random bee hive on the ground. DOWN WITH TEH HIVE!!!!111111111 DOWN WITH TEH HIVE!!!!111111111 by moomoomoomoo Hive Maze Game Hive Maze Game by arseface X-treme Pong the Hive Edition X-treme Pong the Hive edition by AjaxNeron =Webpages Inspired by The Hive= *A webpage founded by Jikanu and Ichishinigami, Orsa is a site dedicated to the betterment of humanity as a whole. It's composed mainly of Hive members, though its userbase is expanding. *A Forum founded by The Hive's very own mingunmeatel. This form, The Web of Time, is Doctor Who/Sarah Jane Adventures/Torchwood Forum plus there is a whole section devoted to the latest gaming consoles & older gaming consoles. Created 14th March 2010 at 18:45. Open to the public on 16th March 2010 at 20:55 The Hive drop.io drop.io/TheHive was created by MSTaylor so the Hive regs could post their pics so other people could see what they look like. =History of The Hive= 2008 Archive Hive history log 1. MSTaylor and GwenWilliams were made mods, August 8, 2008. MSTaylor took ownership of The Hive, October 2008. 2009 Archive Hive history log 2. December 17, 2009- Epic Group mute as two members were muted by everyone in the hive!....for no reason.... 2010 Archvie Hive history log 3. At 15:57 20th March 2010 10-25 users muted Jikanu, 10 mins later a group was founded called 'Users who got muted by jik' . Hive history log 4. 18:44, 18/07/2010 (british time) the entire hive was declared trolls by a single user (Jikanu) who, inturn was trolling himself. :D Hive history log 5. 30th August 2010, The Beatles declared EPIC by 20 users. Hive history log 6. TWA became a mod, at 19:45 on 11th September 2010, yes... 9/11... Hive, The Hive Hive, The